You're Not a Burden
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Clear has recently woken up from his stasis, but he doesn't feel that he is doing anything of help for his master.


**AN:** This was my first attempt at a Dmmd fic. I started it right after finishing the game, but it was just sitting on my computer unfinished, so I decided to finally finish it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dmmd or its characters.

Clear stared over at Aoba from his seat on the floor yet again. The man was resting peacefully on his side, a pair of headphones squarely in place over his ears. The volume was just loud enough for Clear to make out the notes from where he was sitting. Ren was curled up in a ball at Aoba's side. Clear sighed. He couldn't help the fact that he felt unneeded. It had already been a week since he had returned, but he hadn't done anything for his master. Honestly, he felt like a burden. As if reading his thoughts, Aoba opened one eye catching Clear's gaze. He tried to wipe the hopeless look off his face, but it must not have worked, because Aoba removed his headphones and sat up. Clear hung his head. There he went again, inconveniencing Master.

"Hey, Clear, what's up? You seem kind of down. Are you hungry or something?"

"Um…" He was unsure how to answer. He felt that he should be honest with his master, but what if this put an even greater strain on him?

"Come on, Clear, you can tell me. What is bothering you?"

"Am…Am I helpful to you?" Aoba stared for a few moments contemplating how to answer.

"Ah, well you have been making my bed for me each morning while I'm in the bathroom." Aoba laughed, but he could tell from Clear's face this was serious to him.

"That hardly seems that useful."

"Clear, come on you don't need to feel obligated to do anything. You are part of the family now, just like Ren."

"But Ren helps you. He performs tasks like giving you directions. All I do is inconvenience you."

Aoba could understand how this might bother him. He had been programed originally to obey a master after all. "It's okay, really, Clear. You would be a bigger burden if you weren't here with me."

"But-but-" His sentence was cut off by a kiss. Heat rose to Clear's face. "Master, I…"

"I need you, Clear. Even if you can't understand why, I do. Also, I told you not to call me Master didn't I? You are free, Clear. You don't need to be a 'servant' any longer." Clear looked close to tears now, and Aoba brought him in for another kiss. "You say you want to be useful to me, right?" Clear nodded. "Then could you do me a favor?" Aoba smiled cheekily. Clear nodded again. "I want you to start living life for yourself. Stop worrying only about me. Start doing things that you truly want to do instead of what you think I might want or approve of you doing."

"Can I start now?"

"Yes."

"So, I can feel Aoba-san again?"

"Yes. Feel this moment and know that this is a future you have waiting for you. One free and full of love." He leaned into his ear. "I love you."

Clear felt like a weight had been lifted from him. He was not a burden for Aoba. He was loved and needed. And to top it all off, Master's true wish was for his happiness. Clear knew that he loved Aoba before, but that love paled in comparison to what he felt in this moment. No one, not even Grandfather, had been as kind to him. No one had loved him so unconditionally.

"Aoba-san…" He tested the word a few times. He had said it before, but it felt lighter and tingly. He initiated the kisses now, snaking his tongue in. Their first kiss had been filled with worry, and the last ones had been filled with sadness. These new kisses were distinct in nature. They whispered of new beginnings.

"Wait just a sec," Aoba said. He felt into the scruff of Ren's neck pressing the button to lock him into sleep mode. He then lifted the tiny Allmate into his arms and deposited him onto the floor and then walked to his bedroom door locking it before returning to the bed. "Now we won't be disturbed." Clear climbed onto the bed closing their distance. They kissed more fervently now. Smacking sounds filled the room.

"Clo." Smack. "thes," Aoba whispered between kisses. Clear helped him to remove both their shirts. He stared at Aoba's beautiful chest amazed that this was his. What had he ever done to deserve a life this wonderful? He hadn't realized he was simply starting until Aoba's hands tweaked one of his nipples gaining his attention. Clear leaned down sucking at Aoba's neck. He sucked gently for a few seconds before trailing southward to his nipples. Aoba moaned a little as the cold air hit the remaining saliva. Clear took the right nipple into his mouth, rubbing the left with his hand.

"Ah, ha." Aoba arched his back, giving Clear more assess. The last time they'd done this Clear had been immobile. Part of him was dying to feel him, but the other wanted to savor each bit of him, to feel every crevice. Still sucking on the nipple, he set out to do just that, starting by running his hands over Aoba's forehead, cheeks, jaw. He inserted his left thumb, watching as Aoba slowly sucked on it, saliva trailing past his lips. Leaving the thumb there, he softly stroked blue tresses of hair. He was glad that Aoba had lost the painful sensation in his hair, otherwise he never would have been able to do this. It was smooth to the touch, and almost as fluffy as Ren's fur. The only other person's hair he had ever touched was Grandfather's. It was nice and comforting.

Then Aoba let out a lewd moan and shivered reverting Clear's attention to the situation at hand. Aoba was giving himself to him. The anxious part of him grew in magnitude, and he took Aoba's mouth, rolling their tongues, sucking greedily. His hands moved southward, finding Aoba's zipper. The zipper fell away with a "zip" lost to the couple's ears. Breaking apart, Clear set on pushing the impeding clothing out of the way. Finally, Aoba was left in only his boxers.

"Clear," Aoba pleaded as Clear rubbed his check against the base of his erection. He began to lick it through the fabric, causing it to cling wetly. Somehow the dirty sensation was thrilling. Vibrations racked Aoba, and he forced his eyes to remain open. Clear fondled the organ, using the fabric to create more friction.

"Uh! Clear…I want…hu, contact." Clear chuckled, peeling the underwear away. The erection pulsed at its release, and Clear poked its tip delicately, watching as it swayed a bit. He licked his lips, readying himself, before licking up the shaft. When he reached the tip, he took the head into his mouth gingerly. He repeated these steps a few times, trying to time his movements with Aoba's breathing.

"Stop..nee…Clear." Understanding, Clear released the penis and shifted his attention to something lower.

"Lick," he ordered giving Aoba his index and middle finger. Aoba did so obediently, maintaining eye contact, even though it heated his face. Clear could not believe this sight. He pulled the fingers away, watching as a long strand of saliva traveled with them before breaking. Prodding gently, he circled the opening. Slowly, he pushed one finger in, feeling the tight walls clamp on him.

"Enn," Aoba moaned bucking his hips a bit. Clear stroked his inner walls lovingly before adding a second finger to the lovefest. "Clear," Aoba pleaded, but Clear shook his head. "It's been a while, Aoba-san, I don't want to hurt you." However, he did speed along his addition of a third finger. They caressed his walls with measured strokes until Aoba was literally pushing down against him, begging for more.

Beaming, he pulled his fingers out and removed his trousers. Positioning himself, he said, "Aoba-san, I love you." Then they kissed as he pushed in slow enough to make Aoba groan in annoyance.

The man broke the kiss, glaring a bit. "I'm not going to break." They both froze for a second making the mental connection of Clear's shutdown. "Sorry, Clear. I didn't mean it like that."

Clear just smiled, touching Aoba's face gently. "I know, Aoba-san, and I am very glad that you will not break." Yet, Aoba's eyes did not change back from guilt to lust until the android was moving steadily in and out. He wrapped his legs around his waist, tilting his hips up for better plunge.

"Clear, I love you," Aoba cooed pulling head down to cradle it against his neck.

"Me too, Aoba-san."

"Good," Aoba moaned loudly when Clear found that spot inside him, "promise to stay with me. Always," he panted.

Clear sped up, overcome with happiness. "Yes, yes, Aoba-san." He kissed him again, open-mouthed and amateurish, but neither cared, instead simply relishing their joined taste and heat.

Aoba pulled back shivering all over. Clutching his legs more tightly he half-cried, "Clear," in a trembling voice.

"A-aoba-san," Clear cried back staring intently at the look of ecstasy on his lover's face, so different from last time. They came together and continued clinging afterwards.

"But Aoba-san," Clear finally began as Aoba stroked his hair affectionately, "what will I do every day?"

"Whatever you want to do," he answered smiling.


End file.
